Stars And Shadows
by LittleMissUnderstood97
Summary: It started as a holiday from home, but soon Emma and Georgia found themselves sucked into the darkness of Gotham's crimes, and the friendship they thought unbreakable is tearing at the seams. Now, new allies, enemies and abilities that could have made them closer might break them. What can you do when one of you wants to save the world, and the other wants to tear it apart?


**A/N: So, just thought I'd say hi, and point out that no, me and my friend that wrote this do not own anything to do with Batman. Although that much was probably obvious, I don't like the idea of getting sued. And just to explain, me and my best friend were bored in a physics lesson one day when we randomly started chatting about what it would be like if we lived in Gotham. And it kind of spiralled a little out of control, resulting in what you see below. We have no idea where we are going with this, but thought we'd put it on here anyway.**

***Bows* Hope you enjoy.**

* * *

**Chapter 1: "Welcome to Gotham"**

Emma had finally lost any hope of ever seeing the surface again. They were so lost. She pushed her dark brown hair out of her eyes so her glare would be at it's best as she death-stared the girl beside her.

"'Lets go by the train', you said," she growled, her eyes narrowed into slits were almost unseeable through the heavy black makeup. " 'I won't get lost', you said. Well, where the crap are we, Georgia?!"

Georgia raised her gaze from her magazine to the basic map on the train ceiling. "We are... Oh, who am I kidding? I have no idea where the fuck we are."

Emma sighed in frustration at her best friend's lack of direction. Admittingly, her own wasn't usually much better, but she wasn't the one to blame this time. The train stopped and Emma stood up.

"C'mon, we're going."

Georgia followed her onto the platform. "Oh, so d'you know where we are then?"

Emma shook her head as she walked up the steps onto the street, the dull thuds of her clunky biker boots contrasting with the delicate clicking if Georgia's pink 5-inch heels. The difference didn't lessen with the rest of their outfits either.

Georgia wore denim shorts combined with a t-shirt that matched her shoes, and a bright pink handbag. Emma wore grey skinny jeans, a black sleeveless top with a large light purple smiley face stamped on the chest, the branded mark matching her lipstick. The look finished with black nails, fingerless leather gloves and a black rucksack hung casually over one shoulder. But both wore glasses, each a reflection of the rest of the rest of their outfits. Emma's were black; Georgia's of course, were baby pink. They both hated wearing them, but hey, that's the price of being able to actually see where you were going.

Emma squinted as the light hit her eyes."Man, it's bright up here."

Georgia breathed in dramatically. "Ah... it smells like summer."

Emma raised an eyebrow and glanced at the fast food stand nearby. "Summer smells like cheap hotdogs?"

Georgia rolled her eyes before looking at the bustling street surrounding them. "Where to, o' fearless leader?"

"Well, I thought we could check out this museum. I saw it advertised, there's this art exhibition and-"

"Yeah," Georgia cut off and grabbed Emma's hand to drag her towards the road. "I'm bored already. Yo, TAXI!"

She flapped her arm at the yellow vehicle, which stopped. Pushing a disgruntled Emma in first, Georgia climbed in the back. The driver was an elderly man with a cheerful smile.

"Where to, girls?" he asked, beaming at them in the rear view mirror.

Georgia paused to think. "Uh, anywhere that sells nice clothes. Or just shops in general, I'm not fussy. Just nowhere near any museums, please." She looked sideways at Emma. "Wouldn't want to tempt you."

The driver started the car, then glanced at his passengers. "You girls aren't from around here, are you? Tell by your voices."

Emma fidgeted slightly, trying to get comfy. "Yup, you caught us. We're English."

The driver frowned. "You don't sound like they do on T.V though."

Georgia sighed. "We aren't all tea and crumpets."

Emma gazed wistfully out of the window. "Not that I'd mind some tea right now. Food doesn't sound like a bad idea either."

The driver chuckled. "You know what? I like you two. Ya got character. As you're new here, how about I show you around? I know this city better than most; I was born and raised here. Hope to die here, too."

"Not too soon though, I hope." Emma said. "But yeah, that sounds cool. Georgia?" Emma looked at her friend who shrugged in response.

"Sure, why not? How much?"

The driver smiled apologetically. "This cab don't run on pixie dust and a man has to make a living somehow, so I'm afraid it'll be $55 to visit the main parts of the city, but its all well worth seeing."

Georgia tapped Emma's shoulder and pointed at the driver, before relaxing in her seat. "Well, what are you waiting for? Pay the good man."

Emma did, not before telling Georgia that she had to pay for lunch, and leaned back. Then she thought of something. "Hey, what's your name Mr. Driver-Dude, sir?"

The driver looked surprised. "My name?"

"Um, yeah. I'd feel weird calling you, 'taxi-man' all the way round, and something tells me this is gonna be a long trip, so..."

The driver chuckled. "Well, it's a big city. And as good a name as taxi-man sounds, I prefer Frank."

Emma nodded. "Frank it is."

Smiling, Frank turned to look over his shoulder at them. "Yup, you two got character alright. You been in America long?"

Georgia shook her head. "Two weeks in California before coming here. We're on our gap year."

Frank beamed, and his whole face lit up in his smile. "Well, may I be the first to say 'Welcome to Gotham'."

A few moments of silence while Frank drove, then-

"Hey," exclaimed Georgia suddenly, pointing out the window. "What's that little island?"

Emma glanced where she was pointing. An island was sitting in the middle of a river about two miles out; a small raised blob on top indicates there was a building on it.

"Ah," said Frank. "That's Arkham Island."

"What's that building on it?" Emma queried.

"That's Arkham Asylum," Frank answered.

"Arkham Asylum? What's that?" Both girls asked at the same time.

"Arkham Asylum is where all the insane criminals from Gotham are sent. They get counselling and, usually, when they leave, they are relatively normal. Unless the doctor falls in love with a psycho and busts him out of the asylum," explained the driver. "Then goes crazy herself."

"Does that happen often?" Emma asked cautiously.

"Just once," said Frank grimly.

"But it still happened," she said still disbelieving.

"Um, yeah. And about 6 months ago there was a mass breakout."

"Whoa, wait, what?" said Georgia, her voice cracking. "They caught everyone though, right?"

"Most," said Frank casually.

"Most?" Emma repeated. "There's still some out there?"

"A few. The more dangerous ones. The Joker his girlfriend Harley Quinn- two complete psychos. Zsaz, another murderous psycho. Mr. Freeze, dunno much about him. And Killer Croc. He's basically a half-human, half-crocodile that eats people," Frank explained, shivering slightly.

"And they're still out there?!" said Georgia panickedly. "They sure as hell didn't mention that in the brochure!"

"Well…" Frank looked uncomfortable. "Yes. But I'm sure they'll be caught quickly. Commissioner Gordon is real speedy about these things," he added quickly, seeing the horrified expressions on his passengers' faces.

Emma was about to reply when there was a strange spluttering noise, and the taxi slowed to a complete stop.

"What's happened?" asked Georgia, whose face had gone very white.

Frank tapped the dashboard. "Sorry, girls. It looks like we've broken down. We could be here for a couple of hours."

Georgia's whole face lit up. "Hey, I think I saw a few shops a couple of streets back. We could go shopping for a bit, then meet you back here? Y'know, assuming whatever's going on with the taxi is sorted."

She was trying very hard to ignore the death glare she was receiving in the side of her head.

"Alright then. Meet you back here in two hours. I should have the problem sorted by then," said Frank.

Georgia sent Emma a smug smile, earning her a stronger death stare. "C'mon then, Chica. Let's roll." She grabbed her bag and swung out the taxi. Emma sighed, picked up her bag and got out as well.

"So, where're the bloody shops then?" she grumbled.

"I said, a few streets back." Georgia said brightly, straightening her top. "This way!"

She set off down the road, followed closely by a frustrated Emma.

"I'm hungry," Emma complained. "And you realise you won't be able to walk very far in those heels, right?"

"Oh, shut up. You sound like my mother."

"I'll shut up when you get me some food!" Emma scowled.

"Right. We'll find a Starbucks then."

"I hate coffee."

"Then get some fucking hot chocolate!"

Emma opened her mouth, then closed it. "Alright then."

The girls turned the corner and Georgia started practically vibrating with excitement.

"Oh my god, look at all these shops!" she squealed over Emma's groan of protest, quickly dragging Emma into the nearest one.  
An hour later Emma was bored, and Georgia was heavily laden with clothes. She groaned. "Damn these bags are heavy..." She smiled sideways at Emma. "Carry some for me?"

Emma's purple lips parted in a smile. "Hahaha, no."

"Oh, c'mon! You only bought a couple of things!" Georgia exclaimed pointing at the small bag Emma was carrying. It only contained a black-beaded bracelet and an onyx ring. She then gestured to Emma's rucksack. "I mean, you could probably fit all your stuff in there!"

Considering this, Emma slid her bag off her shoulder and put all her newly purchased items in.

"Hey, whaddaya know? They fit," Emma mused, slinging the bag back in place.

Georgia smiled and held out some of her bags.

Emma just laughed and carried on walking. "I'm still not carrying yours."

"For fuck sake!"

Emma smiled, but felt her stomach churn hungrily. "Okay, enough. I need something in me even if it's just a drink. Starbucks. Now."

"Yeah, my feet are killing me." Georgia agreed amiably, heading over to the signature green-painted coffee shop. They slumped into a two-seated table by a the window.

"I'll go get the drinks." Georgia said "Back in a minute".

She went and joined the queue while Emma stared aimlessly out of the window. After a moment staring at the people of Gotham, she was snapped out of her reverie by Georgia's trademark cackle. "Oh my days! The woman in front of me had her head so far up her arse I'm amazed she could see! Pathetic!" she screeched happily. "Oh, and everyone's gotta leave, they're closing."

"Already? But it's only half three!"

"I dunno. Maybe they're closing for lunch?" she says thoughtfully, picking up her bags and handing Emma a to-go cup. "Here's your hot chocolate"

"Thanks." Emma murmured while walking outside. She paused. "So. Which way?"

Georgia frowned. "I thought you were keeping directions."

"I thought you were..." Emma trailed off.

"Shite!" Georgia cusses. "So we're stuck in the middle of the city with five maniacs on the loose?!"

"That didn't bother you earlier!"

"We weren't lost earlier!"

"How is it you managed to find your way here, but can't remember the way back?!"

"There are no clothes for me to buy back there!"

"Typical! Fine, we'll guess our way back. Shouldn't be too hard, how big can his place be?" Emma said, looking around the street. "Down here."

They crossed the street to an alleyway.

"Ew!" moaned Georgia "It smells like piss! And it's dark! We definitely did not come through here before!"

"Shut up, this is a short cut." Emma said striding forward.

"My feet hurt!" Georgia whined, clearly nervous.

"Told ya not to wear those shoes." Emma taunted.

"Oh, shut- Argh!" she screamed. Emma turned round.

"What now-?" She stopped abruptly. Georgia was looking terrified at a man standing about five foot away. They hadn't noticed him on the way into the alley, but they sure as hell saw him now. He was big, strong-looking and wearing a very dangerous expression. In his fist he was clutching a knife.

"Well, well, what do we have here?" he drawls, looking at them in a way that made Emma feel tainted.

Georgia must have felt it too. "I was under the impression we were two teenage girls, idiot," she said, trying to sound confident, but a slight tremor in her voice gave her away. It didn't stop the thug getting angry though.

"What did you say to me?" he hissed, striding forward, quickly covering the ground between them to bat Georgia's coffee out of her hand. Georgia flushed a deep red as she watched her beverage drip down the alley wall.

Emma knew that look. Lucky for the guy that he was holding a knife otherwise Georgia would have pounced, all claws, by now. As it was, she cursed under her breath, although it may have been fear.

"Aw, don't scream, beautiful." he said leaning down to Georgia's level. "I'd hate to have to kill you now."

Emma's expression went blank for a second, then changed to frustrated. It had completely skipped her mind that they could have screamed for help. Georgia cussed again.

He smiled, and looked at Georgia again. "You know what? You look more fun than the vampire wannabe over there." Georgia whimpered as he leaned closer. "I'll think I'll have some fun with you."

Emma saw red. "Oi, jackass," she snarled on impulse. "Catch."

She threw her steaming hot chocolate at him. It him on the chest, splashing his bare arms and face, and clinging to his shirt. He cried out as he dropped the knife, his hands flying to his face.

"What the fuck, my eyes! It burns! Fuck, fuck, fuck! Bitch! You fucking _whore_!"

Georgia swore and hit him with her shopping.

"How fucking dare you, asswipe?!" Her confidence was re-established and feuled by anger like her friend's was. "My! Friend! Is!" -Each words was punctuated with a shoe-bag to the face- "Not! A! Whore!"

The man crumpled, laying on the dirty ground with his hands covering his eyes. Georgia then delivered a swift kick to the guys stomach to ensure he stayed there a while.

Emma raised an eyebrow. "Oh, I see. You get all cocky after I take him out."

Georgia grinned sheepishly. "Please, you didn't take him out. You only threw your drink at him."

"Stunning the guy enough for him to drop his weapon, and for you to hit him." Emma countered, turning to walk quickly down the alley as they had planned to originally.

"Hit him repeatedly," Georgia added "And don't forget my kick. Ya gotta love ma kick." The words seem to tumble out of Georgia, slightly in shock due to what had just taken place. Emma moved faster, feeling the same.

Emma breathed an involuntary sigh of relief as they stepped out onto an open street. Georgia went to carry on walking, but Emma paused and gestured to the alley behind them. "And what do we do about him?"

Georgia frowned, calculating, then spotted a middle-aged man walking with a girl a little older than they were, arguing as they walked. Georgia ran (as well as you can run in 5-inch heels when you are a klutz-queen) up to them.

"Now, Barbara, you know I don't want you working at the GCPD-" The man was saying sternly before Georgia interrupted them.

"Um, hello, hey, uh, people?!" she said, coming to a clumsy stop. "Me and my friend are new here, and have no idea what we're doing-"

"-Ain't that the truth-" muttered Emma.

"-and we were just attacked by some butch dude in that alley. We took him out and now he's just sort of laying . We don't know how long he'll be down though, so if you know where we are, maybe you can call the police-"

"I am police," the man said running over to where Emma stood slightly surprised. He jerked his head at the alleyway. "In here?"  
Emma nodded and he ran in.

Georgia stood there awkwardly. "Not sure what I'm meant to do now."

"You let my dad take care of it," said the red-headed girl. "He works at the GCPD. Gotham City Police Department." she explained seeing the blank look on Georgia's face. "I should go see what's happening." she murmured jogging after her father.

Georgia stood there for a moment before turning to walk down the street. Emma ran up to her, her boots thudding heavily on the ground.

"Uh, where are you going? We should make sure it goes okay-"

"Do you wanna be the one to explain why he has second-degree burns all over his face? Or the stiletto marks on his stomach?"

Emma pursed her lips together. "True. So where to now, Cap'n?"

"Well, I think that's the way back to the taxi..."

After about 15 minutes of arguing and hitting dead ends they saw the taxi.

"Hey, girls!" Frank called with a cheery wave. "Turns out it was just outta gas!"

Georgia openly facepalmed. "Really? I mean, really?"

Emma wasn't listening. Out the corner of her eye she saw movement and gasped as she saw a tall figure light a trail on the road. The petrol can Frank used must have leaked, and now flames were ripping towards the now full engine. Emma grabbed Georgia's arm in panic.

"Oh, shit! Frank, sir, run!"

"I'm sorry?" he called over, confused.

"Sir, _GET AWAY FROM THE TAXI!"_

He never stood a chance. The car's engine exploded, going up in a ball of flames that knocked Frank clear off his feet. Both girls screamed. Emma dragged Georgia forward.

"Shit, Frank!" Georgia shrieked dropping her bags.

Emma rolled him onto his back. "Fuck, is he breathing?! Georgia, do your thing!"

"What the FUCK are you talking about?!"

"You spent two years doing that health course thing at school!"

"Health And Social Care didn't teach me what to do when someone blows up!"

"Georgia!"

"Okay!" She dropped her bags and got to her knees beside the taxi driver. "Okay, okay. Recovery position. He has, um, third degree burns covering at least sixty percent of his body." She coughed. "Em, he's bleeding loads. I think I'm gonna hurl."

"Georgia, concentrate."

"Alright," she swallowed thickly. "I think he's gone into shock. Em, we have to call an ambulance, there's nothing I can do now."

"No time," said Emma, grabbing her friend's arm and tugging her to her feet. "We need to go."

"Emma, we need to help Frank!"

"And we can't help him if we're dead!"

"What-?" Georgia gasped as she looked where Emma was staring, horrified. The man who lit the flame that had killed Frank was walking towards them now with a friend and a dark smile. They were both carrying guns.

"Guess you two weren't listening to the radio. Boss told everyone to get off the street or they'd end up like the reporter that he'd kidnapped.".

His shorter accomplice grinned. "Dead."

Both girls screamed and ran towards the closest shelter they had, the large building in front of which the taxi was found themselves in an entrance hall, an old fashioned room trying to be modern. The chipped tile flooring and old wood panelling were in stark contrast to all the newly fitted glass and various leather chairs lined up by the walls. Leather chairs with bullet holes in.

"This is bad," Emma stated the obvious as she looked around, dark hair sticking to her face.

"Yeah, no shit." snapped Georgia. "We're in a bank. Guess where all the bad guys are."

"They're right here." laughed the men, arriving at the entrance.

The two girls dived behind a heavy wooden desk just as bullets tore through the air, Georgia cursing as she hit her head on the edge as she went down.

"Shit, where do we go now?!" Emma cussed, glancing around.

"Well, there's a door there," Georgia pointed across the room, her manicure chipped. "But I don't see how that helps us now-"

"Shh," Emma hushed her, pushing her glasses up the bridge of her nose. "On the count of three, we run."

"What?!"

"One...Two..-"

"-Em, don't you think-?"

"We don't have time to think- Three!" Taking her closest friend's hand, she darted across the room, pulling Georgia roughly through the door before slamming it shut. Now in a thin corridor, Emma impulsively ran right with Georgia following, her heel getting snagged in the carpet.

"Shit!" she exclaimed as she tripped, knocking them both through a doorway at the end. With a grunt of effort, Emma shoved a moaning Georgia off her, jumped up and shut the door, just as the two trigger-happy thugs entered the corridor.

"Em," said Georgia quietly, climbing unsteadily to her feet. "I'm panicking. Em, stop me or I may scream. And if I scream, bad things may happen."

"Okay, Georgia, calm" Emma walked over to her, panting slightly. "C'mon, let's get out of here. Let's call the police. C'mon."

"Right," breathed Georgia. Then she groaned. "My phone's outside."

Emma nearly screamed. She didn't have hers either. It was in her rucksack lying next to Georgia's handbag. "But you always have your phone!"

"I don't have it, I dropped all my bags when Frank... when Frank..."

Then, much to Emma's horror, Georgia began to cry.

"Poor Frank!" she wailed. "And he was such an adorable old guy!"

"Georgia, shh!" Emma tried to hush her, but too late.

"They're in here!" a deep voice yelled, followed by their footsteps thudding towards them. Both screaming again, Georgia noticed another door semi-hidden by a bookshelf and immediately ran towards it.

Convenient, thought Emma, following her friend's lead, but, please don't be a cupboard. It wasn't, thankfully, and the two managed to make it into yet another corridor before hearing bullets tear up the room behind them. They ran, Emma taking the lead even though she had no idea where she was going, with Georgia following closely behind screaming, "_**WHAT THE FUCK IS WRONG WITH THIS CITY?!**_"

After running-full pelt down yet another corridor they found themselves in a small multi-doored room, immediately throwing themselves through a large already open doorway, slamming it shut behind them.

"I think we lost them," said Emma panting heavily.

"Lost who?" came a high voice from behind them, and the girls slowly turned. "Because," continued the clown in front of them "Maybe you should go find them." Both teens gaped at the green haired man about six foot away brandishing a shiny revolver. His red lips pulled up into a smile. "Don't want them to miss the party."

The friends looked at the room they now found themselves in with that sinking feeling you get when you realise your situation just went from bad to worse.

Way worse.

The room was large, with oak panels stretching up to an intricate glass ceiling. Under different circumstances, Emma would have wondered why such a fancy looking place was a bank, but that didn't really matter now. Especially since desks had been shoved aside, paper scattered everywhere to make room for what was clearly a hostage situation.

Shit.

Bulky with muscle, two goons stood either side of a tall man dressed as what had to be a sophisticated clown. A few more men stood by a huddle of terrified people in rough centre of the room. From the looks of things, accountants, a few failing security guards and some civilians.

"Well," said the clown clapping his hands together. "What do we have here?"

"Nothing," answered Emma quickly "We were just leaving!". She pulled open the door she had so recently closed and came face-to-face with the men from moments earlier.

"Shit!" she gasped stumbling back.

"Em?" asked Georgia, scared. "What do we do?"

"I'm thinking of something, give me a moment" Emma replied backing away from the smirking gun-man in front of her, trying to sound way more confident than she felt. It clearly wasn't working, Georgia had always been the better actress and even she was having trouble. Emma briefly considered stamping on his foot with her biker boots. Snap out of it, she thought to herself sternly, you've been learning kick-boxing for ages and you started karate last year, you've got to be able to come up with something better than that. Georgia squealed as one man grabbed her arms and pinned them behind her. Emma glared up at her oppressor, who, following the other's lead, had reached for her arms.

"Don't even try it," she said raising her fists threateningly, "I can stand on my own, thanks."  
Before the man could reply, the clown spoke.

"You heard the little lady, let her stand alone!" he chuckled, wandering gracefully over. "Well, as alone as you can when a man has a gun to your head."

Brushing down his unusually coloured suit, he walked over to her and leaned close so their noses were almost touching and stroked his chin thoughtfully.

"And speaking of hearing...is that an accent?"

Emma nodded, unsure how to take the random question.

"English?"

She nodded again, seeing Georgia looking just as confused as she did behind him. Who cares about that kind of thing when they're robbing a bank?

"Really? Excellent!" He threw back his head and laughed loudly. It was an insane sound that scared her more than anything else had so far. Georgia shrank back into the man restraining her feeling the same way.

The clearly crazy clown clapped his hands together delightedly. "Oh hoo hoo! That's great! Ahahahaha, Ricky!" he called to one of the men, who was standing as one of the guards over the hostages, his black sleeveless shirt exposing a large dragon tattoo.

"Ricky! Get us some tea! And crumpets!" his voice turned high and falsely posh.

Georgia snorted weakly. "Tea and crumpets? Seriously? Is that all you people think of when you hear us? Is it the best you can come up with?"

The clown lifted his nose in the air. "'Is that the best you can come up with'?" he mimicked in his high falsetto, even though Georgia could never be considered posh by the way she spoke. Emma sounded like the queen of England when she stood next to her.

The clown smiled darkly. "What's the matter kiddo, don't like my act?" The smile disappeared as he raised his gun."Too bad."

Emma froze as he stepped towards her best friend.

And then screamed as a giant black mass crashed through the ceiling.

* * *

**So, what do you think? Please, PLEASE review. Me and LittleGee (my partner in crime) would love to know what you think of it. I don't mind flames if you're actually giving constructive criticism. Telling me it sucks but giving me no way to improve is not helpful. Thankyooooouuuuuuuu! *Hands reader a cookie***


End file.
